Whoowhoo
by Stallion x Noa M death
Summary: This story is by M. Click ahead for some high quality 12, you gotta love it. Or not. I'm proud of it, my first yaoi story .


whoowhoo

**Whoo-Whoo****_Written by: Snowy___**  
Category: Gundam WingYaoi1+2Humor/Romance  
  
Another boring day, as regular as the last. Heero and Duo were undercover as regular students at a private school, awaiting they're orders on what to do to infiltrate the "supposed" Oz base nearby.  
  
"Creative Writing, what a bore," Duo murmured beneath his breath. Suddenly, blueviolet eyes lit up excitedly. _'Wow, this may have been the best thing I've ever written!'_ Duo thought excitedly. He cast a michevious glance towards Heero every once in awhile. _'He'll notice me now for my talents, and not just for being a baka,'_ Duo thought happily.  
  
"Writing poems was something I was never trained for," Heero grumbled quietly. Heero snuck a peek at his best friend. _'Why does he keeping staring over here? Baka. I wouldn't have it any other way,'_ Heero thought. _'No! Don't think that way about him, he would never share your feelings. Anyway, he has all those girls giggling and talking to him constantly,'_ Heero thought, mentally slapping himself. Without realizing it as he daydreamed about his comrade, he was already writing a poem on his favorite subject that happened to have a very long braid...blueviolet orbs that people supposedly called eyes...uh-huh, you get the picture.  
  
"So Hee-chan, what was your poem about in writing class today?" Duo asked Heero while he was finishing math homework and Heero was clicking away at his keyboard.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's reply.  
  
"Even though I know that's your favorite word, I seriously doubt a whole poem could be written on it. It's just a simple question!" Duo said, a bit miffed at Heero's common response. "A normal person would've given up on you a long time ago."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn? Why do you always have to be so cold to me, I'm your friend, can't ya' just open up a tad?" Duo said a bit quieter this time.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Argh! I knew you'd be like this to me no matter what. I've tried everything!" Duo yelled, running out of the room.  
  
"Duo wait," Heero said getting up after the braided boy. The slamming of the door was his only response. "Baka," he said grabbing his poem, following Duo.  
  
"I could get better conversation with my teddy bear than that heartless bastard," Duo cried, hunched down in a sitting position by a large tree, as dusk was crowning the horizon.  
  
"You own a teddy bear?" came the amused reply of a figure who'd appeared from behind the tree.  
  
"No, of course not," Duo said as he furiously rubbed at his eyes to soak up the offending tears that streamed down his face. A piece of paper fluttered to Duo's lap, that had Heero's name scrawled across the top. "Your poem?" Duo smiled, and handed his poem to Heero. Duo unfolded Heero's poem and began to silently read to himself:  
  


violet blue eyes  
burning hope that never dies  
long chesnut hair  
melt away my despair  
it was never meant to be  
ai shiteru  
  


Duo trembled, and dropped the poem from suddenly nervless fingers. Heero took that as a bad sign and started to take his leave.  
  
"Heero, please wait," Duo all but cried after Heero.   
_'Ohgodohgodhelovesme?!?!' _We the thoughts that came rushing through Duo's mind in a blur. Heero came back and stood silently, awaiting his verdict. "Oh god Heero, I love you too," came Duo's rushed reply, "How could I not?" Duo cupped Heero's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, while strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Suddenly, Heero pulled back.  
  
"I'll read your poem now, since you liked mine so much," Heero said with a smirk and unfolded the poem that had been handed to him earlier.  
  
"Noooo, no, no, no, that's not necessary Hee-koi!" Duo said frantically trying to grab back the poem. To his dismay, Heero began to read:  
  


a peanut sat on a railroad track  
his heart was all a' flutter  
along came a choo-choo train  
whoo-whoo peanutbutter  
  


Heero clutched his sides and laughed hysterically. After Duo got over the shock of hearing him laugh, he began to get frustrated.  
  
"Hee~ro, its not funny! It happens to be a very serious poem!" Duo said, which seemed to make Heero laugh harder. "Hee~ro!"  
  
The End!  
  
_Badly written? Yes.  
But I got to put in the peanutbutter poem!  
Mwhahaha!!!_


End file.
